


Alone Time

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [15]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: As the navigated through the back hallways, Sougo caught Tamaki’s side glances he kept throwing his way as Banri talked to them. By that look alone, Sougo knew where this was heading once they were alone in their room and excitement filled him.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> A very mild spicy tamasou. It's a couple of years in the future so Tamaki is about 19 in this. 
> 
>  
> 
>  **15\. Audience** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)

The audiences’ cheers could still be heard as Sougo and Tamaki made their way back to their dressing room with Banri. Even after their countless live shows over the years, there was still that excited, post-live high they shared afterward. Sougo never wanted that feeling to wear off. He couldn’t put it into words, but it always felt slightly different when they were performing as MEZZO” than with the others.

As the navigated through the back hallways, Sougo caught Tamaki’s side glances he kept throwing his way as Banri talked to them. By that look alone, Sougo knew where this was heading once they were alone in their room and another type of excitement filled him. He tried his best to focus on Banri’s words until they go there.

“I’ll be waiting for you out back when you’re ready to leave,” Banri said before departing.

Sougo thanked him as he closed the door, locking it. “Tamaki-kun,” he began as he spun around but his words were cut off when Tamaki cupped the sides of his face and smashed their lips together. The younger man was more eager than Sougo thought.

Sougo instantly kissed back for a moment before placing his hands on Tamaki’s shoulders and pushed him away.

Tamaki’s brow creased in confusion as he looked down at Sougo. “Is something wrong?”

“We don’t have time for this tonight. Banri-san is waiting for us,” Sougo protested against his own wishes. There was that ever-present fear in the back of his mind screaming that they’d get caught this time if they fooled around in the dressing room.

Tamaki’s expression changed into a pout as he rubbed his thumb against Sougo’s bottom lip. “But you looked so good out there tonight and I can’t help it,” he said, dropping his voice as he moved closer to Sougo. “Plus this is the only alone time we’ve had in a while.”

If Sougo said “no” right now, he knew Tamaki would back off. But is that what Sougo really wanted? It was frustrating how they hadn’t had much time alone since someone was always around the dorm when they had time off together. Even if the rest of IDOLiSH7 knew about their relationship, Sougo wasn’t comfortable going past kissing when someone else was home. But for some unknown reason, public dressing rooms with strangers passing didn’t have the same effect. Sougo tried not to think too hard about why that was.

Sougo also knew he was supposed to be the older, more responsible one of the two, but Tamaki’s words were getting to him, along with the needy look in his eyes. And he wanted this too. Against his better judgment, he looped his arms around Tamaki’s neck, running a hand into his hair.

“A few extra minutes won’t hurt,” he said, pushing away his hesitation.

Tamaki grinned. “I like this side of Sou-chan.”

Sougo closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Tamaki’s to stop him saying anything else embarrassing.

From there it didn’t take them long to end up on the couch.

 

Sougo gave them both a good look over to make sure no one could tell what they just did before they left the dressing room.

Tamaki rolled his eyes. “You’re being too paranoid, Sou-chan. We didn’t really do that much. It was just a blow job.”

Somehow that got the older man blushing despite the act itself. “Let’s just go before Banri-san comes looking for us.”

 

They find their manager waiting for them outside, leaning against the car. He smiled at them as they approached and didn’t comment on how long it took them to change. If he noticed anything off about them, or their kiss-swollen lips, he kept it to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! One day I'll write something where I don't chicken out before it gets good. 
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177717410261/alone-time). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1036818539452280832).


End file.
